Tina Misbehaves at Toys"R"Us (Thevideotour1's version)
'''Tina Misbehaves at Toys"R"Us '''is a custom Barney & the Backyard Gang video that was released on March 28, 1990. Plot Tina is the only one without a Babar plush doll and Barney and the Backyard Gang make fun of her. So, Tina asks her mom to take her to the store to get her one, but when she gets there, Tina's mom can't afford Babar plush doll. When she tries to offer him Tanya Mousekewitz plush doll, Tina loses his patience and dire consequences ensue! Recap Cast * Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Voss) * Brady (Andres McKenzie) * Michael (Brian Eppes) * Amy (Becky Swonke) * Tina (Jessica Zucha) * Luci (Leah Gloria) * Dylan (Chris Hale) * Harlow (Danielle Clegg) * Dominic (Elijah Wood) * Derek (Rickey Carter) * Adam (Alexander Jhin) * Griselda (Ana Maria Vargas) * Professor Tinkerputt (Barry Pearl) Songs # Barney Theme Song # I Love You # Laugh with Me! # You Are Grounded! # We're Gonna Teach Tina a Lesson # Tinkerputt's Song # # # # # # # # Forgive Me # Toys"R"Us is Opened Now! Trivia * The version of "I Love You" uses the same musical arrangements from "Barney Goes to School" and the same vocals from "Waiting for Santa". * Brady wears a black long-sleeved polo shirt with a few red stripes, beige cargo pants, brown shoes and short hair. * Michael wears the same clothes and hairstyle from "Barney Goes to School". * Amy wears the same clothes that Cassandra Halloran wore in the Wiggles video, "Wake Up, Jeff!" during the song "I Can Do So Many Things" and the same hairstyle from "Barney Goes to School". * Tina wears the same dress that Rose Cousens wore in the Wiggles video, "Big Red Car" during the song "Five Little Joeys", white knee socks and black Mary Jane shoes. She also wears the same hairstyle from "Campfire Sing Along". * Luci wears a white shirt, red shorts, white ankle socks, brown sneakers and the same hairstyle from "Waiting for Santa". * Dylan wears the same orange shirt that Tony wore in "At Home in the Park", blue jeans, brown sneakers and a curtained hairstyle. * Harlow wears a red long-sleeved shirt, a denim vest, a denim pleated skirt, red knee socks, brown Mary Jane shoes and long hair. * Dominic wears * Derek wears the same clothes and hairstyle from "Barney Goes to School". * Adam wears the same clothes and hairstyle from "Barney Goes to School". * Griselda wears a bright green t-shirt, white shorts, white ankle socks, brown shoes and long hair. * Before Barney comes to life, * During a scene where Tina pushes and knocks over a big basket of stuffed toys, the music from "A-Counting We Will Go! (Season 8 episode)" (when ) is used, except it was mixed with Bob Singleton arrangement. * Tina misbehaved at "Toys"R"Us", so she will not go there, until * Tina got grounded for 2 weeks. * Production for this video took place in September 1989. Quotes Quote 1: * (after the "Barney Theme Song", ) Quote 2: * Tina: Oh, boy! The Babar plush doll! I want that one! * Tina's mom: But it costs $19.99. I don't have that much. * Tina: Oh, pretty please, mom? He's so nice and cuddly.